Star Wars Episode 7:The Rebel Fear
by Mr. Unknown
Summary: Luke and Kyle Katarn are hunting a new and very powerful Sith together. Rated T for violence. Please read my story, I suck with the summeries, but this story is very good, It gets much better, but I need reviews. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars**

**Episode 7:**

**The Rebel Fear**

A new Republic has been formed after the defeat of Emperor Palpatine. After 3 years of the defeat of the powerful Sith, the Jedi have sensed many Dark Jedi throughout the galaxy. Luke Skywalker and his followers have been hunting down many professional Dark Jedi they have found throughout the galaxy. Although, Skywalker and his followers discovered and captured a Sith Lord known as Darth Slain. Although, he has escaped from the powerful clutches of the new Republic. The Republic has learned Darth Slain is hiding on a planet known as Corusant. Skywalker and the powerful Kyle Katarn, who had just gotten back from vacation with his wife, Jan, have teamed up to fly to Corusant, and capture Darth Slain. The Republic is very worried that they might have another possible Emperor on their hands. Darth Slain has gathered many followers to fight against the Republic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Luke and Kyle flew their ships through space.

"Luke, when we get a hold of Darth Slain, do you think he'll go quietly?" Kyle asked.

"No, if things go as I think they'll go. I'm guessing he won't go without a fight," Luke replied. "I've got Corusant on my sights," Luke reported. They flew down to Corusant, and let their ships touch down on a landing platform. They walked up to the door to be greeted by a broad man.

"Hello, my name is Snaren Veil. I am part of the senate. May I ask why you are here?" the man asked.

"Yes, we are looking for a Sith Lord, Darth Slain. He is highly dangerous," Luke replied.

"Yes, he's here. He tried to take over the senate when he got here, but we stopped him, and he hid somewhere, I suggest if you were to look for him, you look on the lower parts of Corusant," Snaren suggested.

"Thank you very much," Luke said. They climbed back into there ships, and flew to Corusant's floor. They landed on another landing platform. They walked inside a building to see two guards standing there.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Darth Slain," Luke asked.

"Who, oh him. No," the guard said. Liar, Luke could sense the nervousness of the guard. Luke looked at Kyle. Kyle could sense it too. Luke had an idea.

"You will take me to Darth Slain," Luke said waving his hand slightly.

"We will take you to Darth Slain," the other guard said blindly. _That week minded fool, that mind trick was not a very powerful one,_ Luke thought to himself. The guards led them to a statue of a demon head. One walked up, and pulled the demon's horn. A wall opened to reveal a passage way. They led the two down the passage way to reveal a room with many control panels around a seat with Darth Slain sitting in it. Darth Slain had black robes on. He had spiked grey hair, and had a very angry face on at the moment. He was about in his late 50's.

"You weak minded fools. You let them toy with your minds," Darth Slain said very angrily. Kyle smiled cockily stroking his beard. _Don't get too cocky,_ Luke thought. Darth Slain lifted one guard up with the Force, and threw him to the wall. As for the other, Darth Slain withdrew and ignited a blood red light saber. Luke withdrew his leaf green light saber, while Kyle withdrew his sky blue light saber. Darth Slain swung with much skill, and sliced the other guard's chest, and attacking Kyle. Kyle blocked the hard blow. Luke sensed growing anger in Kyle. _Control your anger, Kyle._ Luke attacked Darth Slain. Slain kicked Kyle back, and blocked Luke's blow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Slain flipped back behind a control panel. He reached into his robes to reveal another blood red light saber. He ignited it. Luke and Kyle jumped over the control panels to land by Slain. Slain attacked Kyle with one light saber while blocking Luke's blow with the other. He kicked Luke back into the passageway, and used the Force to close and lock the doors. Luke was worried. He couldn't see what was going on, and Kyle could easily lose his temper. _Please, don't let Kyle die. Slaine's much more powerful than Desann,_ who was a very powerful Sith Lord, Kyle had destroyed not too long ago.

Kyle was blocking thousands of blows from Slain. Slain attacked with both of his light sabers. They both landed on Kyle's. Kyle swung it around, spun around, and brought it up from the ground to attack Slain. Slain blocked it with his light sabers only to block another blow swung up to come down on Slain. _He knows every one of my moves. _Kyle was starting to get annoyed. He turned around, and swung his light saber at Slain. Slain blocked it with both light sabers. They were neck to neck.

"I sense much anger in you," Slain taunted. That made Kyle even angrier.

"I am not angry," Kyle shivered. He flipped himself on top of another control panel. Slain easily jumped up onto the control panel. He threw a blow at Kyle. Kyle blocked it, panicking because Slain threw another blow at him while he was locked with Slain with his first light saber. Kyle pulled himself out of the lock, and blocked the blow. The blow was so fierce; he fell off the control panel. Kyle's light saber flew from his hands. Slain jumped down to throw another blow with one light saber. Kyle rolled to his side. It just barely missed him. He used the Force to get his light saber. He ignited it just in time to block Slain's second blow. Kyle flipped himself onto his feet. He raised his light saber to attack Slain. Slain pushed him back with the force. Kyle slammed to the door breaking it down. Luke stood there taking out his light saber. Luke jumped over Kyle twirling his saber in circles landing it on Slain's light sabers. Luke spun around swinging his light saber cutting the hilt to one of Slain's light sabers in half. Slain had one light saber now. Luke ran up attacking Slain. With great skill, Slain flipped Luke over him onto the floor. Luke landed with a great thud. Just then, another man in black robes, but much younger, maybe in his late 20's, rushed into the control room. Kyle was very badly injured. He lay on the broken down door barely moving. The new man bowed. Kyle watched this scene. _This must be his apprentice._

"Master, shall I dispose of these weak Jedi?" the man asked.

"Yes. Please do Lord Zion," Darth Slain said. Slain ran out of the room. The apprentice's name was Darth Zion. _What a cheesy name. _Kyle slowly stood up, and used the force to call his light saber. He ignited it. Darth Zion withdrew another blood red light saber. Darth Zion attacked. Kyle blocked his blow. Luke came charging behind Zion. Zion must have sensed this because he turned around, blocked Luke's attack with a counter-attack, and kicked Kyle back. This made Kyle angry. Luke was battling Zion when Kyle straggled slowly behind Zion quietly. He ignited his light saber, as soon as Zion heard this, he whirled around as fast as he could, but it was too late. Kyle had already swung his light saber, and sliced it clean through Zion's neck. The lifeless body of Zion's fell to the floor. Luke stared at Kyle like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Calm down Kyle._ Luke stared at Kyle in disbelief.

"Control your anger, Kyle," Luke replied. Kyle started to calm down, and stop from shivering with anger. "Come on, we can still catch Slain," Luke said hurriedly. They ran back down the passageway until they reached the landing platform. Slain just stole Kyle's ship. "I'll come back for you," Luke said to Kyle. Luke ran into his ship. He followed Slain. He fired his lasers at Slain. Slain was hit, and crashed on another landing platform. Luke landed the ship, and pressed eject to his ship. He was shot out into Slain's pathway to the speeder garage. Slain used the Force to push Luke away. Luke was pushed off the platform. He held on the edge of it. Luke pulled himself up to go flying to the garage. Slain got in a speeder, and sped away. Luke also got in one, and chased Slain. Luke flew following all the loops that Slain did for him. Luke flew right above Slain. He turned his speeder up side down so he'd fall in Slain's speeder. Luke landed on Slain's back seat, igniting his light saber. Slain put the speeder on auto pilot. He ignited his light saber. They stood up on the seats. Luke swung at Slain while Slain counter attacked. Luke just barely dodged his blow. Luke raised his light saber bringing it down on top of Slain's head. Slain Blocked his blow spun around kicking Luke in the face. Luke was taken by surprise, falling to the back of the speeder on his back. Luke jumped up blocking Slain's blow to his legs, than blocked a blow to his arm.

All the sudden, the speeder started going straight down. They held on to the handles on the seats. Luke swung his light saber with his other hand. Slain blocked it. Slain was at the lower part, so Luke had the advantage. Luke climbed to the top standing up. He was about to bring his light saber down when the speeder started going straight again. Luke nearly fell off holding his arms above the curved edge. Slain walked above Luke. He brought down a blow when Luke back flipped above Slain, and back into the speeder. Luke jumped up to avoid a blow to his legs. Slain used the Force to push Luke back. Luke fought it so instead of being pushed off the speeder, he slammed into its controls.

Suddenly, the speeder started to fall. Luke must've turned the power off. Wind rushed up smashing against the speeder. Luke attacked. Slain blocked it with much force. Luke was forced back. Luke flipped over Slain. Right when he landed, the speeder smashed onto a landing platform. Luke was forced to his knees. Slain took this opportunity to jump away onto another speeder. Luke crawled to the controls. He tried to turn it on, but it broke from the crash. _Danget, I let Slain get away._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Kyle waited for Luke. Finally, he saw Luke's ship touch down. Luke let Kyle in.

"So where's my ship?" Kyle asked.

"It crashed," Luke replied.

"Crap, are you saying I have to squeeze in there with you?" he asked.

"Yes," Luke said. They flew to the Republic base on Bespin. Luke landed the ship. Kyle and Luke got out of the ship. Han walked up.

"Any luck of catching Slain?" Han asked.

"No," Kyle replied._ Thanks to Luke. _Kyle was really angry with Luke for letting Slain get away. Kyle was doing his best to control it though. _If it were me chasing Slain, I wouldn't have let him get away. _Kyle walked down the landing ramp to be greeted by Lando. Lando walked up to Kyle, and asked Kyle the same question Han did. Kyle answered with the same response. They walked into the radar room.

"We kind of figured you didn't catch Slain. An unidentified object flew past us. When we asked who they were, and where they were going, they put light speed on. We were guessing it had something to do with Slain.

"So, he's on another planet. This one's got to be more hidden. He wouldn't dare to hide near to us," Kyle replied stroking his beard.

"Not necessarily, Slain is so powerful, he doesn't think of us as a threat. Our information leads us to suspect he would be hiding right there," Lando said pointing to the planet right next to Bespin.

"That's Cornine, why would he hide here. The gases are so strong there; you must have on a special suit to survive. He could easily die there," Kyle replied.

"To true. But I'm guessing he knows we know this, and we'd think he'd never go there to hide. He must have left right before you two did," Lando said.

"Really. I'll get together a group of men to come with us to catch him," Kyle said. He called a meeting on the microphone. They got together. Kyle explained to them what they must do.

"I know we just sent a group of two to catch Slain today, but we must catch Slain, and we will go tomorrow anyways. There's a strong possibility that he could become the next Emperor. He is even more powerful than our last one, and I am surprised I survived in battle with him. We must catch Slain. If we don't we'll be plunged into an Empire of doom," Kyle stated. Luke walked into the room. _What's he doing here? I don't need his help._

"Kyle is absolutely correct. We must catch Slain, but not today or tomorrow. I sense a trap. If we go to Cornine, many will die. This is all planned out. It is a strong feeling I have, and I think we shall heed its warning," Luke said. Many people nodded in agreement while more of the pack shook their heads in disbelief. One of these many who was doing it very strongly was Kyle.

"Shut up Luke. How would you know about this, you let Slain get away. He got away, and is expecting us to attack some distant planet, and miss him completely," Kyle yelled angrily. Luke was taken aback.

"You said so yourself, Slain's more powerful than our previous Emperor Palpatine himself. I am no where near that powerful. I did my best. Slain can easily wipe us out. But I'm suspecting he wants to do it slowly, and with style," Luke replied calmly.

"Fine. We'll have a vote of who wants to stay here and who wants to go and capture Slain. All in favor of staying here?" Kyle asked out loud. About a tenth of the 50 to 60 men and women raised their hands. "Now who wants to go with me?" Kyle asked. The rest raised their hands. Kyle smiled triumphantly. "Fine. Take your group with you. But don't say I didn't warn you," Luke said. Luke stormed out of the room. About ten to fifteen others walked out too.

23 hours later

"Ok, all of you get your suits ready. We will depart for Cornine in 40 minutes," Kyle said. Everybody rushed to the suit room. Kyle walked out to see Jan. She gave him a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Ok, well, you better get your suit on, and we'll go catch Slain," Kyle replied.

"I can't," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because if Luke's sensing that there's a trap, we should listen to him. Luke's one of the most powerful Jedi of them all. If he can sense it, than we shouldn't go," Jan explained.

"WHAT. You're on his side. He's not even that powerful. He let Slain get away. Luke doesn't know what he's talking about. I can't believe you're on his side and not on your own husband's. If we don't catch Slain, the consequences will be even more dire," Kyle spat. Lando, Han, and Leia walked up behind Kyle. Kyle turned around.

"Lando, Han. You're with me, right?" Kyle asked. Lando didn't answer.

"No, Jan's right. If Luke doesn't think we should go, we shouldn't go," Han said. _I can't believe they're with Luke instead of me._

"Leia?" he asked turning to her. She shook her head. "I can't believe this. You're going to let one feeling by Luke get in the way of catching Slain," Kyle yelled.

"Luke was the one who turned my father back to the good side. He was the one who wouldn't turn to the dark side when the Emperor tortured him, and made him suffer. He was the one who was willing to die for us. You underestimate Luke's power. If it weren't for Luke, The Emperor might still be in power. Luke's got us through so much. _I_ can't believe you doubt him," Leia responded to Kyle's rudeness.

"Fine, if you want to sit here and do nothing about this, don't come saying I didn't tell you," Kyle said storming off. _I'll show them. I'll catch Slain, and show them I was right. Then I'll be the most wisest Jedi._ Kyle got into his suit, and took his men to Cornine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Luke looked through his window to see Kyle flying away to Cornine. He was in his room. Luke looked around. Kyle didn't know what he was talking about. Lately, Luke sensed much anger and jealousy in Kyle. _I know something's wrong about all of this._ _I wonder how they're doing right now._

Kyle and his men were nearly to Cornine. They landed the ship. Kyle and his men filed out. He looked around.

"This way," Kyle said waving his hand. They walked through the clouds of gases. There were so many gases, Kyle could barely see. But all the sudden, through the mist, Kyle saw a red light saber ignite. Kyle withdrew his. The light saber attacked. Kyle caught a glimpse of what looked to be a very young man. Not to well trained in the Jedi arts because he was fighting very sloppily. This was a breeze for Kyle. But he wanted to take him out with style. Kyle spun around attacking this man. The man backed up nearly falling to the ground. Kyle jumped up bringing his light saber down to hear a loud scream. He saw he cut the man's arm off. Kyle spun around in a low stance, and sliced clean through the man's feet. The man screamed, and fell to the ground. Kyle started to hear many other scream from his own men. Commander Sot ran up to Kyle.

"There are too many of them," he said. Kyle saw many men attacking his own men. Kyle jumped up igniting his light saber in the air to land next to one of his men. A black creature with little tiny wings jumped at Kyle. Kyle swiftly spun around cutting off the creature's wings. The creature fell back. Kyle flipped over it cutting its head off in midair. Another one of the creature's jumped onto the man next to Kyle breaking his helmet. The man fell to his knees loosing air. Kyle jumped forward cutting this next little creature in half. He all the sudden saw hundreds of more creatures attacking Kyle's men along with troopers in black suits. Kyle realized Luke was right. This was a trap. That made Kyle so angry. Kyle spun around the battlefield cutting many creatures and men apart. Kyle turned off his light saber putting the hilt on his belt. He took out a blaster pistol. A creature lunged at his face. Kyle shot it rolling on his back on the ground. Kyle jumped to a very high log to see many shots erupting through the battlefield. Kyle jumped down landing on top of a creature.

Luke paced through his room sitting down once and a while to meditate. He sensed great pain on Cornine. All the sudden, the siren started to go off. Luke grabbed his light saber, and ran into the hallways to find it being invaded with troopers. Luke ignited his light saber cutting up many of the troopers in very swift movements. Luke ran through the hallways cutting troopers everywhere. Many of the troopers were in battle with a man or woman with the Republic. Luke whirled his way to the jail cells holding all the Dark Jedi's. The doors opened to reveal as he expected. Many of the troopers were letting them out or handing them a light saber so they could cut through the bars of their jail cell. Luke blocked a blow from no where from one Dark Jedi. Luke spun around slicing the Dark Jedi's legs off. All the sudden, Luke saw Slain tossing a light saber to another Dark Jedi. Luke caught it intercepting its path, and igniting the blood red light saber. Luke spun around bringing one his light saber into the Dark Jedi's chest while cutting his arm off with the other one. Luke turned to Slain.

Kyle jumped up flipping over a trooper, and shooting him in the head. All the sudden, a trooper tackled Kyle from behind. Kyle kicked him off. He jumped up punching the trooper. The trooper grabbed Kyle's light saber, and ignited it. He swung it clumsily at Kyle. Kyle ducked kicking it out of the trooper's hands. He caught it, turned around, and stuck it into the trooper's stomach. Another trooper walked up. But this one was different, he had a green suit on made out of fabric and not metal, just like Kyle's suit. The man withdrew a staff, and pressed a button. It ignited a small blade made out of the same material that light sabers were made out of. It was a gleaming red spear.

"Hello, my name is Commander Tulsan," the trooper said. He flipped up swinging his staff at Kyle.

Luke ran up to Slain swinging his two light sabers. He brought one down to Slain while spinning around and swiftly swung the other one at Slain. He blocked both attacks easily. Luke sensed another Dark Jedi coming up from behind to attack. Luke ducked spun around cutting his feet off. Luke blocked a blow just in time to his face.

"Face it Skywalker, you couldn't beat me before, you can't do it now," Slain said. Luke controlled the anger fighting to free itself with this comment. Luke jumped up kicking Slain in the face. He staggered back clutching his face while Luke landed giving a deep cut to Slain on his arm with swift movements.

"Aaaaagh," Slain yelled staggering back Slain grabbed his light saber. He was truly angry now. Luke was about to land a winning blow onto Slain when Slain flipped back, and grabbed Jan putting his light saber to her neck very closely. Luke stopped his light saber in the air.

"Drop your weapons, or she dies," Slain said.

"Don't Luke. Kill him, end the chaos," Jan said. Luke wanted to listen to Jan, but she was too important.

"You have my word she won't die if you drop your weapons," Slain said. Luke turned off the light sabers dropping them to the floor. Slain smiled backing up behind the doorways. He used the Force to close and lock them. Luke grabbed his light saber plunging it through the wall, trying to cut a hole through it. He all the sudden sensed another Dark Jedi attacking him. Luke stepped out of the way smashing the his head to the wall. He swung his light saber cutting the Dark Jedi's head off.

Kyle blocked a blow to his legs falling back. He flipped on top of their ship. Tulsan followed Kyle. Kyle kicked Tulsan away. He fell to the front windows of the ship. Kyle jumped over him landing right by him. Tulsan kicked Kyle's face. Kyle fell back. Tulsan jumped up twirling his staff in the air throwing a blow at Kyle's head. Kyle ducked. He jumped sideways trying to jab a blow to Tulsan. He blocked it. Kyle rolled over on his side picking himself up to his feet. He flipped himself over Tulsan cutting his back. Tulsan screamed in pain puffing his chest out so his back leaned in. Kyle spun around in the air swinging his light saber straight through Tulsan's back. Tulsan fell to the ground. Kyle turned his light saber off. A ship started to land. Kyle jumped off his ship to its landing. A catwalk opened out. Luke was striding down the catwalk. He jumped high above Kyle landing, and attacking many of the little creatures and troopers. Luke just sliced a creature in half, and he clambered over to Kyle.

"We are here to take you back," Luke said.

"Why, we haven't even caught Slain yet," Kyle said.

"Slain isn't here. This was a diversion. He wanted us to think he was here so we would send many of our men to catch him, when he'd take this opportunity to attack our base. They did. I figured you guys might have fallen right into a trap battling hundreds of men, and not standing a chance. It looks as if I'm correct. But, you did stand a chance; you've killed many of them. There look to be only 20 left," Luke explained.

"Thank you, and I doubt Slain's not here. Just because he sent a team to attack our base does not mean he went with them," Kyle said.

"He was there. I fought him. They were there to free all the Sith we have or had in prison," Luke replied.

"WHAT. Now he can build up a bigger army with people trained with light sabers," Kyle said.

"I know, and there's more. Slain kidnapped Jan," Luke said sadly.

"Wha- wha- what? That can't be," Kyle cried.

"He threatened to kill her. I had a chance to kill him, but he was going to kill her if I didn't lower my weapon. I knew how much she means to you, so I dropped my weapon. And he took her away," Luke explained.

"Thanks Luke. By the way, I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said this was a trap. I was being selfish. I should have listened to you," Kyle said forcing a smile. _I still think you're weak and that I'm more powerful. If it were me, I would have killed Slain before he killed Jan. _Kyle thought to himself. He held in his anger with Luke. Kyle ignited his light saber attacking a creature swiftly stabbing it in the chest, and turning around to cut a trooper in half. Luke joined him fighting the troopers and creatures. Eventually, all the creatures and troopers were dead. Luke gathered what was left of Kyle's men and took them into his ship. Luke and Kyle flew back to Bespin. They walked out to the medical center. Kyle walked in to see so many people lying in a bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

(Two Days Later)

Luke walked through the doors to another hallway leading him to his room. Luke walked into his room, and sat down to meditate.

_Ben. Ben Kenobi. I need you right now._

**Luke, I am here.**

_Ben I need to talk to you._

**Why, you are a Jedi Knight.**

_I must speak to you about feelings I'm having. _

**Very well. **Ben's soul appeared out of thin air.

"What must you speak about?" he asked.

"I'm having these feelings," Luke replied.

"What kind of feelings?" he questioned.

"I have feelings that something horrible is going to happen. Like Slain will gain much power or something," Luke explained.

"All I know is that Slain is looking for a new apprentice after Kyle destroyed Darth Zion," Ben said staring at the floor.

"Yes. I think I can sense it too," Luke said.

"His next apprentice will be strong, and will have an effect on the Republic," Ben said in a worried tone.

"The Sith cloud my vision to see who it will be," Luke said.

"Mine too. I can not see what will happen. All's my vision can see are screams and suffering," Ben said.

"If Slain gets to power, I know not of what I'll do. It will be too hard to fight this man at power with the Republic on his side," Luke said out of the blue. If only you were still alive Ben. You could defeat Darth Slain with how wise and noble you are," Luke said. Ben gave a small chuckle.

"You think I could beat Darth Slain. I couldn't even beat Vader," Ben said sort of smiling.

"You could of. But you decided not to," Luke said.

"True. I did it for you. I knew I could have been a better help to you dead than alive," Ben cautiously said.

"We are planning a surprise attack on Slain to get Jan back. We are going to fly ships in and attack making them think that we are attacking from air while Kyle and I will infiltrate his lair finding Jan, and destroying the place. Kyle will get Jan, while I will blow its water systems causing it to flood," Luke explained.

"Well, good luck, and may the force be with you," Ben replied disappearing into thin air. Luke walked out to the mapping room. He saw Kyle.

"Have we found where Slain is yet?" Luke asked.

"Yes. He is hiding on Sluckige," Kyle replied. "I've already gathered our men, and they're in their ships. Let's go," Kyle said.

"Ok," Luke replied. They ran to their ships flying to Sluckige. After what seemed to be hours, they reached the planet. They flew to the base touching to the ground while everybody else fired. People immediately ran out into their ships taking off to space.

"Part one of our mission complete," Lando reported.

"Good," Luke said back. Kyle and Luke along with the others hid until everybody was gone. Kyle and Luke ran to the front doors to the garage. They saw Leia, Han, and many others following them. Troopers were in the garage. One saw them. He pointed to them saying, "We're under attack." Troopers ran forward. Everybody except Luke and Kyle took out blaster. Luke and Kyle ignited their light sabers. They blocked many shots coming at them from the troopers. Kyle sliced one in half parting from the rest of the group to find Jan. Luke was slicing through a trooper to get to the doors. He saw Kyle take a different way. They took out all the troopers running through the front doors.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Kyle walked through series of hallways. He all the sudden saw a ventilation shaft to the floor. He kicked the cover to it off, and got down crawling into it. He crawled until he saw this hallway room. He crawled out, and stood up on his feet. It had platforms, catwalks, and control panels. It was huge. Kyle squinted down the long room to see a figure tied up in a chair.

"Jan," Kyle muttered. He started to run. "Jan," Kyle yelled getting louder. He stopped. Her eyes were closed. Her head was rolled resting on her shoulder. Kyle saw a long slender slash down her chest. Kyle started to cry realizing the love of his life was dead. "Jan. Wake up," Kyle cried. All the sudden, he heard clapping, and a voice saying something.

"Jan's dead, Katarn. Do you like the pain that flows through your body right now," a loud voice echoed throughout the room behind Kyle. The tears started to dry away as a very angry expression grew onto Kyle's face. Kyle crouched down in front of Jan, kissed her, and slowly started to turn around igniting his light saber. He let anger flow through his veins. He saw Slain standing on a cat walk. He was clapping. Kyle all the sudden started to sprint snarling at Slain. He jumped up to land on the platform. Slain ignited his light saber blocking a very hard blow from Kyle. Kyle was fighting like he never fought before, with so much anger. He didn't even let Slain's light saber come close to hitting him. Kyle spun around bringing down a blow from high above his head. Slain blocked it falling back from the intensity from this blow. But Kyle gave him no break. He attacked again. Slain blocked it with a counter attack. Kyle blocked this blow easily. He jumped up kicking Slain in the face. Slain fell back Kyle used the Force to push him off the catwalk. Slain fell on his back, quickly standing up. He jumped to a stair way on the wall connected to two control panels. Kyle jumped over there bringing down a blow. Slain blocked it. Kyle was in a lock with Slain. He saw the slice on Slain's arm from Luke. He spun around breaking the lock, and kicking him in his cut as hard as he could. Slain let out a painful scream. He fell on his back rolling backward down the stairs. Kyle ran down the stairs. Slain was on the ground by a control panel. Kyle brought his light saber up for the finishing attack. He was about to bring it down when Slain used the Force with all his might to stop the blow.

"Katarn. Stop. It wasn't me who killed your beloved Jan," Slain said. Kyle was giving much effort to fight the Force so he could bring down his blow.

"You're lying," Kyle seethed through clenched teeth. Slain was starting to lose his power. He was growing tired.

"I'll prove it," Slain said. He took out a mini hologram projector, and inserted it into the control panel. He pressed play. Suddenly, a picture of the tied up Jan sat there, and her voice screaming for help throughout rang the room. All the sudden, a figure strode down the long slender black room. He looked familiar, but since his back was turned, Kyle couldn't see who it was.

"Oh, thank goodness. You're here. Help me," the hologram of Jan said. The figure did not respond. Instead, he withdrew a light saber swiftly slicing Jan's chest. She screamed, and went silent. The figure let out a horrible evil laugh. He turned around so Kyle could see his face. When Kyle saw it, he dropped his light saber in shock._ No, it can't be. But it is. _Kyle stared at the hologram to see the laughing face tilted back. The face belonged to Luke.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Luke and the others ran down hallways occasionally slicing troopers apart._ I hope Kyle's ok,_ Luke thought to himself. They finally reached the core having the controls to the base's water system. Luke ran up to the control panels holding the computers. He started to jam it so it'd clog up and explode. The water systems still weren't responding. You needed a secret code to shut the doors. _Think Luke. What could Slain put as a password?_ Bang, Luke suddenly felt great pain from Kyle. He had to shut down the system, and fast. He decided to hack into Slain's computer.

Kyle stood there shocked watching the hologram over and over again.

"So what are you going to do now Kyle?" Slain asked. "You can easily kill me. Or you can kill the traitor you thought was your friend," Slain stated.

"I'll be back for you," Kyle said pointing to Slain. He picked up his light saber, took out the hologram projector, and walked away.

Luke had successfully gotten into the Slain's computer. He searched information until he came to a riddle for the password. _**I was once in power. Powerful I was, to be a master and not an apprentice**. This is easy. _Luke read and thought to himself. He typed in Palpatine. A loud computer voice said "access allowed." Luke jammed the door shut so the water had no where to go.

"Done," Luke said with everyone guarding the room. They all ran out. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to go find Kyle, I'll meet you there," Luke said. They parted. Luke looked everywhere for Kyle until he came to a long white hallway. Kyle was standing at the other end. He stopped at the sight of Luke. He had a very angry expression on his face. He glared at Luke.

"Kyle. We've jammed the water system. This place is going to blow in 30 minutes. Did you find Jan yet?" Luke asked. Kyle didn't answer, he just kept on glaring. "Well, we better go," Luke said.

Suddenly, Kyle ignited his light saber charging and screaming at Luke. Luke withdrew and ignited his blocking an attack from Kyle. Luke fell back. "Kyle, what's gotten into you?" Luke asked. _I sense great anger in Kyle. More anger than I've ever sensed in anyone before. _Luke was worried. Kyle jumped forward attacking Luke. Luke blocked a blow to his legs just barely. Kyle was fighting faster, swifter, and with more anger than he Luke had ever seen him. Luke flipped over flying back. As soon as he landed, Kyle was right next to him sending many attacks to his legs, and his neck. Luke flipped over Kyle putting him in a lock when he landed. "Stop it, Kyle," Luke demanded.

"NO. You killed Jan," he screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Luke questioned. Luke jumped up dodging a blow to his feet, and then ducked dodging a blow to his head. Luke blocked a blow coming to his chest. Luke jumped back behind the doorway, and used the Force to close and lock it. Now Luke was not where he started. He had to find a new way to get to the rest of the men. He had to save Kyle though. If he could some how knock him out, then take him with him, that would work. But that would be hard. Luke didn't want to believe it, but Kyle was completely consumed by the Dark Side. He could sense it. Luke ran through another series of hallways looking for another way to the garage. Luke walked into this black room. He looked down to see two parts of the ground separated to make two cliffs going down farther than Luke could see. There were two sides of the room, one on the other side of the cliffs, and the one Luke was on. They each had one control panel on a wall jutting out. Kyle all the sudden walked on the one on the opposite side of the room.

"You killed Jan," he said pointing to Luke.

"Kyle, I did not. I have no idea of what you're talking about. I'd never kill Jan," Luke said, and he really never would.

"Quit acting like you don't know what I'm talking about!" he screamed jumping to Luke's side of the room igniting his light saber. Luke ignited his just in time to block a blow to his head.

Leia was running with Han out to the garage when she got this really bad feeling. _Luke's in trouble, and so is Kyle, _she thought to herself. She knew it. She could sense it.

"Han, we have to go back. Luke and Kyle are in trouble," she stated.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I can feel it. I know they're in trouble. We have to go back, and get them, or they'll both die," she said.

"Ok, let's go," he said. They turned around, and ran back into the base.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Luke jumped away from Kyle blocking so many blows. Luke was starting to get tired. He back flipped onto the control panel on his side of the room. Kyle jumped up onto it also. Luke dodged a blow to his feet. Kyle kicked Luke off. Luke landed back onto the floor nearly falling off the cliff.

"I'll give you proof that I know what you did," Kyle said inserting the mini-projector into the control panel. He pressed life size. A giant hologram flew throughout the room. Luke saw himself killing Jan over and over again. He couldn't believe it. He didn't do this. Without even stopping the hologram, Kyle jumped down attacking Luke. Luke blocked all the blows. He back flipped to the other side of the room through the projector. Luke couldn't keep on just defending himself. He had to do attack. No Kyle was his best friend. He wasn't going to hurt him. Luke saw Kyle was about to jump. So he jumped also. They passed each other in the air striking each other's light saber quickly. They did that once more. Luke stood there waiting for Kyle. Kyle jumped over to Luke's side. Luke ducked. Kyle landed rolling over sprawling himself onto the floor. Kyle attacked Luke. Luke once again blocked this blow falling to his back doing a backwards somersault. Kyle brought down a blow after Luke's tremendous role. Luke blocked it. He used his legs to push Kyle back. Kyle went flying. While in the air, he used the Force to call Luke to him. Luke also went flying. They both fell down the shaft. They grabbed onto an edge in the cliff. Luke was right on top of Kyle. Kyle swung his light saber with his free hand. Luke blocked it with his free hand holding his light saber. They did this for a little longer when Han and Leia arrived. Kyle seized this opportunity. He used the Force to call Leia down the shaft. Leia fell screaming. Luke used the force to pull her back up out of the shaft. Kyle tried again. Luke held her where she was with the Force. He fought Kyle's attempt to pull Leia down. He couldn't do this much longer. He didn't have a choice to do what he had to do.

"Kyle, you're forcing me to do this," Luke screamed. He ignited his light saber, swung it, and cut off Kyle's hand that was holding onto the edge in the cliff. Kyle let go of his light saber, and fell down the shaft screaming, "I HATE YOU." Luke used the force to call Kyle's light saber to him. Luke hooked it to his belt, and climbed to solid ground. Leia and Han helped him up. Luke looked down to see water rushing up to the surface up the cliffs. The water system must have blown up. He saw Kyle being forced everywhere in the water. "Come on, we've got to go," Luke said to Leia and Han. But they were standing there watching the life sized hologram of Luke killing Jan in horror. "I swear to God I did not do that," Luke stated.

"You heard him, lets go," Han said pulling Leia. They ran out to the garage. They got into three ships and flew away just in time from being washed away by water.

Kyle was just barely alive. The water was spread everywhere. It washed him out of the base. He was on solid ground on his stomach, crawling. Slain all the sudden walked up, not a drop of water on him.

"You weak minded Jedi," he spat. Kyle was too weak to get up.

"I did my best," Kyle said.

"Well your best wasn't good enough. That was because you weren't trained in the Sith arts. Join me, and I'll teach you all that you need to know," Slain offered.

"Never," Kyle spat. He saw Slain once again had 2 light sabers. He used the Force to call one to him, igniting it, getting up, and attacking Slain with his one hand. Since Kyle was so weak, he could not be as powerful as he was earlier when he fought Slain. Slain withdrew his other light saber fighting Kyle. Slain was going extremely easy on Kyle. He blocked many attacks coming from Kyle. Kyle was making a great effort though. He spun around swinging his light saber to cut Slain in half. Slain blocked the attack, spun around, and brought his light saber up slicing Kyle's stomach open. Kyle screamed falling to his back on the ground. The light saber went flying from Kyle's hands.

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. Why stick with the Republic when you know Luke's on their side?" Slain asked.

"Because Luke's a traitor. No one knows he's is one but me," Kyle weakly said.

"Exactly, if you join me, we shall hunt down that traitor. We shall start an Empire. We shall rule the Galaxy together. I will help you find and slay that traitor known as Skywalker. We will hang his head high above our Empire to show everyone he was a traitor. All's you have to do is join me, and I will take you as my apprentice," Slain said holding out his hand. Kyle was reconsidering this.

"You promise?" he asked.

"I promise," Slain replied. Kyle seized Slain's hand. Slain smiled. "Everyone shall now know you to be Darth Crusifidge," Slain said.

"Yes Master," Kyle said.

Somewhere out there, Luke sensed Kyle was still alive, and he accepted himself into the Dark side completely. Luke suspected that that was not the last he'd seen of Kyle. Next time they met, one of them would die. Luke could sense it.

The End


End file.
